Desejo Realizado
by Umakaduka
Summary: apenas uma fanfic Taichi x Arata que prometi fazer para uma amiga, sinta-se livre para ler.


"Ele realmente está aqui, QUE DROGA" Estava quase na hora da partida quando a Hanano-chan disse que viu a Rainha com o rapaz. Ótimo, agora tiraria não só a concentração da Chihaya como a minha própria. Minha vontade real era esganar essa garota fútil por acabar com minha sanidade antes de uma partida.

Eu tinha que ser o porto de confiança do nosso grupo, não tenho tempo de ficar concentrado em algo que não sejam as posições do nosso grupo, nem que estejamos falando daqueles olhos azuis profundos como o oceano, cabelos negros como ébano... Não, não há tempo para isso. Agora.

"Concentração, concentração, CONCENTRAÇÃO." Uma partida de Karuta não deveria ser tão difícil. Eu estava perdendo por 3 cartas. Era pouco, realmente, mas o suficiente para fazer o resto da equipe olhar para mim com o semblante preocupado. "Que droga, vocês nunca jogaram uma partida pensando em alguém, não ?" É o que meus olhos diziam, perguntavam. Não, não era isso. Meus olhos perguntavam por outra coisa, perguntavam pelo azul, o preto... "CONCENTRAÇÃO".

Foi a partida mais difícil da minha vida. Eu ganhei, isso é verdade, mas era impossível me concentrar totalmente no que deveria, meus pensamentos voavam para onde não deveriam voar: Arata. Sempre a mesma pessoa, mexendo comigo, com a Chihaya, com a Kana-chan e com a Hanano-chan por acharem que objeto do meu interesse é a Ayase-chan. Ao menos eu disfarçava bem. Sim, as mensagens deles dois me irritavam , mas não por eu supostamente ser apaixonada por ela, mas por ELE não se interessar por mim, não mandar mensagens para MIM. QUE DROGA, se ele quer ficar com ela, faça-o de uma vez.

-Taichi... TAICHI.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios com uma Chihaya histérica puxando a manga da minha camisa.

- O que foi ?

Seus olhos brilharam.

- Ele veio realmente. Eu sabia que ele estava aqui.

Eu sabia de quem ela falava, só não sabia para onde olhar ou como reagir.

Ela apontou para frente e o vi. Ele estava...simplesmente lindo, como sempre. Não há nada em sua aparência que eu não conheça de cor, sei estilo de roupa, marca de tênis, bala preferida. "DROGA, PARE DE PENSAR ISSO!" Até parece que eu vou seguir minha própria reprimenda.

Ele veio em nossa direção. Nossa não, na de Chihaya. Estava com os braços estendidos para dar-lhe um abraço, mas não sem antes desviar os olhos para os meus. Corei e olhei para baixo, como sempre fazia. "Onde está sua atitude agora, Taichi?"

- Quanto tempo, Taichi... – ele tinha virado para mim, com a mão estendida.

Não me deixava escolha, não poderia evitar dessa vez e esconder minha mão trêmula.

- Pois é. Deveria aparecer mais, Arata. Chihaya aqui sente sua falta, não para de falar em você.- sorri, um sorriso amargo, mas que ainda assim tinha que estar em meu rosto.

Já perdi totalmente o que aconteceu depois, só sei que eu fiquei imerso em meus pensamentos novamente e apenas fui seguindo-os se prestar atenção. Não me dei conta de quando tínhamos chegado ao hotel e muito menos que Arata ainda estava conosco. Fui só quando a Miyauchi-sensei gritou.

-Meninos, fora daqui. Só as garotas passam e NEM PENSEM EM TENTAR GRACINHAS. – e então olhou para Arata - Arata querido, está tarde para voltar. Não se importa em dividir o quarto com os meninos ?

Ele olhou para mim, que já estava com o coração na mão, e deu um meio sorriso. Agora sei o que significa ter um mini ataque cardíaco.

- Tem razão, sensei, está tarde. Se o Taichi não tiver problemas, por mim tá bem.

Todos concordamos e fomos me direção ao quarto. Mas ficaria muito pequeno para todos, então usamos estrategicamente a porta de comunicação com o quarto vazio do lado. Eu e Arata, para minha sorte ou azar, dividiríamos o quarto. Não sabia que a expressão "gelar" era tão literal, mas acabei descobrindo isso naquele momento. Entramos no quarto e trancamos as portas, a principal e a de comunicação.

Assim que entrou, ele tirou a blusa. Isso foi algo de extrema coração disparou, comecei a suar e senti-me enrijecer. "É hoje ou nunca. " Sabe aqueles 3 segundos de coragem ? Eles não são fantasia, uma descarga de não-pensamento vai provocar ,um dia, esses miseráveis 3 segundos.

Fui em sua direção e joguei-o na cama. Sim, um tanto forte demais, mas isso não me importa agora, nem um milésimo da minha mente se preocupou com isso.

-Taichi, o q... – ele me olhou surpreso

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, beijei-o. Seus lábios eram tão macios quanto eu imaginava, e ainda mais quentes e doces que minhas divagações jamais permitiram. Movia meus lábios nos dele, tentando aproveitar todo o momento e nunca esquecer a textura, o calor... Meu corpo todo tremeu quando senti os lábios dele corresponderem ao meu e acho que ele percebeu, pois sorriu também. Senti que não haveria resistência, pedi passagem para minha língua em sua boca e fui prontamente atendido. Quando o ar fez-se necessário, separei nossos lábios.

- Taichi, o que foi isso ? – ele me perguntou enquanto arfava

- Não foi auto-explicativo ?

Ele estava arfante, corado e deitado na cama com o tronco nu. Era demais, eu não poderia me controlar por muito tempo. Senti o tecido da calça ser pressionado e todo um arrepio percorrer meu baixo ventre.

- Arata... eu não agüento mais.

Ele me olhou confuso, seus olhos azuis tomando todo o espaço da minha mente. Antes que eu me desse conta, já tinha despido sua calça e cueca, deixando-o completamente nu e, digamos, indefeso. Passei a ponta dos dedos em seu peitoral, fazendo uma leve pressão. Ele soltou alguns gemidos baixos e vi que estava despertando-o. Aproximei-me se sua orelha e assoprei de leve, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

-Não gema muito alto, temos vizinhos ! – e ri

Arata tremeu sob meu corpo e pude senti-lo esquentar também. Desci os dedos por todo o seu tronco, que devo ressaltar ser algo próximo ao paraíso, e fui chegando ao baixo ventre. Ele já tinha virado seu rosto para o lado e fechado os olhos, corando imensamente, mas com um leve sorriso de prazer. Minha calça parecia cada vez mais apertada a cada vez que olhava seu rosto. Desci mais um pouco a mão e cheguei ao seu falo, já rígido e implorando por atenção. Segurei-o, apertei levemente e comecei um movimento contínuo de vaivém. Ele apertou os olhos e gemeu o mais baixo que pôde.

Sinceramente? Nunca me considerei um sádico,mas aquele era um bom momento para repensar isso (se eu estivesse em condições de pensar). Parei os movimentos e esperei até que ele olhasse para mim com aqueles lindos olhos azuis, questionando-me sobre minha atitude repentina. Meu lado sádico se libertou primeiro com um sorriso maléfico.

- Você quer mais, Arata ?- falei calmo

Ele corou mais do que alguém pensaria ser possível. Fez que sim com a cabeça, um tanto trêmulo.

Apertei um pouco mais o falo em minhas mãos.

- Fale. Só darei o que quer quando ouvir você pedir por mais.

Ele desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer do quarto e abriu a boca.

- Por favor, Taichi, eu...quero...mais.

Então esse é o Wataya Arata adormecido. Poderia acordá-lo mais.

- O que você quer mais ?

-E-eu quero...que ...me masturbe.

Uma parte de mim sentiu remorso obrigá-lo a dizer isso em voz alta, mas o resto de mim, focando no meu "amiguinho", não sentiu nem vestígio de culpa e remorso.

Voltei a fazer o trabalho interrompido, um tanto mais empolgado que antes. Isso até ele começar a gemer freneticamente e cueca provavelmente já estava com um buraco e minha calça seria a próxima vítima se não acabasse logo com este problema, que não era exatamente pequeno (obrigado mamãe).

Deixei-o se desfazer em minhas mãos e,confesso que com uma grande falta de gentileza, arranquei minhas próprias roupas. Não sei se foi o fato de minhas ações terem sido bruscas ou se foi meus atributos,só sei que Arata olhava fixamente para mim e isso estava me matando de tesão.

Inclinei-me até chegar ao seu ouvido e, depois de morder o lóbulo, falei.

- Já fez isso antes ou eu devo prepará-lo ?

Não duvidava que o santo Arata nunca tivesse tido alguma experiência. Ainda conseguia duvidar que ele já tivesse sequer se masturbado.

- N-não precisa de preparação.

Fiquei estático. Como assim ele já..já deu para alguém que não fosse eu ? Claro que isso aceleraria o processo, mas ainda assim era quase que demais para mim acreditar.

Levantei o corpo, abri suas pernas com o máximo de gentileza que eu conseguia e me posicionei no meio delas. Posso resumir que, naquele momento, salivei e consegui ficar ainda mais rígido. Agora meu membro pulsava e doía, implorando por alívio imediato. Foda-se a paciência, usei tudo que tinha minutos atrás. Penetrei-o sem mais enrolações e comecei com as estocadas.

- T-Taichi ... aah-

Ele gemia mais de dor que de prazer, o que me obrigou a ir com calma, ainda que literalmente doesse em mim. Mas ainda bem que o corpo humano se acostuma rápido com coisas novas, porque em pouco tempo ele começou a rebolar e eu pude me mover como queria.

-Aaah, Taichi...mais...mais

Poucos devem ter tido o privilégio de ver _esse_ lado do santo jogador de karuta. Prefiro dizer que sou o único, mas o que interessa é o quão delicioso é ver que o santo não é tão santo.

Estoquei mais rápido e com mais força, fazendo o choque dos nossos corpos se tornar audível. Isso seria um problema se durasse mais, mas logo meu corpo começou a tremer e eu definitivamente estava chegando ao meu limite. Mais algumas estocadas e não agüentei, gozei dentro dele. Ele não chegou ao ápice muito depois de mim, na verdade, logo depois de eu ter saído do meio de suas pernas.

Nós dois estávamos arfando, cansados e sujos, mas finalmente com o desejo realizado.

- Arata, vá tomar banho. Ninguém pode desconfiar do que houve aqui. – falei com a voz relativamente dura

A dureza de minha voz afetou-o mais do que eu imaginava, porque ele abaixou a cabeça e estava corado. 'Droga,eu tenho que ser menos idiota'. Fui até ele em um movimento voluntário-involuntário, levantei seu queixo até que ele olhasse para mim e beijei-o.

- Agora vá tomar banho – disse em seus lábios


End file.
